


Angsty Haru

by spacewuuf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can't keep swimming if he want's to keep his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angsty Haru

"Ike, ike ike Haru!" the team booms across the pool, pushing Haru further, urging him to grow beyond himself. And that he does. When he hits the wall, the clock shows a new personal record. 

"Haru-chan, that was awesome!"

Haru only nods. Inside, he feels none of the elation he ought to experience after swimming this time. His dark hair falls back as he turns his head upwards, immersing himself fully in the hot water that comes streaming from the shower. 

"Rei-chan, let's go, you still have to help me study, remember." Nagisa sing-songs.

"Of, course, Nagisa-kun. I have researched 25 ways to teach you differential equations."

"Uuuhrg, sounds bad."

"In fact it is quite easy ..."

Their voices trail off as Nagisa and Rei leave for the locker-room.

While Haru's eyes are shut, indubitably enjoying the feeling of warm water on his skin, Makoto sizes up his best friend. Knowing him for so long, he knows that his friend's hung shoulders are a sure sign of sadness. Also, Makoto thinks Haru is shaking his head ever so slightly, trying to let the water reach every inch of his face. Eventually, Makoto finds his attention has shifted away from what Haru's stance can tell him about his inner going-ons more towards appreciating his physique.

Immediately, Makoto scolds himself for ignoring the signs of Haru's distress and thinking about what he would never get to do with Haru. The longing has always been there. But omnipresent, as steady as the seasons, is Makoto's fear that, once he'd voice his feelings, his friendship with Haru would be broken beyond repair. There just is no way Makoto can see Haru reacting to his affection with anything but resentment. 

So, instead of indulging himself further on Haru's well-toned body, Makoto asks Haru what is wrong.

"Wrong? What should be wrong?" Like he'd ever admit something was wrong.

"I see it in the way you stand, the way you want the water to embrace you. What is bothering you, Haru? You just swam the your best time ever."

"And is that not the problem?"

"Huh?" Makoto did not see that coming, "But Haru, that's awesome, talent scouts will surely have you on their list when you present yourself like that during regionals."

"As I said, that's the problem."

"Haru, how is that the problem? You could go on to swim for a university, get a scholarship, become a pro swimmer. You could have it all."

Haru spins around, faces Makoto and shoves his friend flat against the wall. The cold tiles send a shiver through Makoto's body.

Haru screams.

"I could do that. Alone. Bound. On some contract. And you? What would you do? What about Nagisa and Rei, what about Rin? I'd be all alone. ALONE, Makoto! I could never swim free again. Don't you see that?"

"Haru ... "

Makoto is not sure he ever heard his friend shout.

Tears stream down Haru's face, Makoto can see the pain running across his features.

"Don't tell me how great it would be, because it wont! Why does everybody wont me to become pro? I want ..."

It takes him a few seconds to find it in him to say it,

"I want you guys to always be there. I want you there every step of the way!"

"Haru, we will." Makoto tries gently to appease his friend.

Haru slumps against Makoto, shivering, pinning him firmly to the wall, wedging him in between his warm body and the cold tiled wall. Were the situation not so dire Makoto might enjoy being that close to Haru.

Lowly, infused with desperation, Haru whispers,

"But how? I can't stop swimming, but if I don't, I'll be alone. What cruel twist of fate is that?"

Haru's chest heaves against Makoto's with heavy breath, head resting on his friends shoulder. 

Without thinking, on a hunch emanating from deep down in his soul, Makoto lifts Haru's head and cups his face with his hands, looking straight into sad blue eyes. Then Makoto kisses Haru on the lips. Not for long, not very hard, but lovingly none the less.

"I will always be there for you."

Haru's eyes widen and he backs of just enough to break contact with Makoto. 

Was it to much? Was that peck the grain tipping the scales?

"Too late now, Makoto.", the larger boy thinks to himself.

"Makoto ..." 

Haru does not look at his friend. Then he throws himself at Makoto, embracing him, pressing his head against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get over Haru shouting at Rin. How bad must it be if Haru, of all people, has to scream?


End file.
